


Тьма

by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Endgame, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Стив запретил делать много вещей: запираться в ванной, не брать трубку, когда звонят, резать себя, пытаться свести счеты с жизнью.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается стегги, но это только страхи Баки.

На самом деле все было хорошо. Последние несколько дней, может, даже недель все было спокойно. Вместе со Стивом они много гуляли по городу, целовались в подворотнях, валялись на диване, листая журналы, Баки шутил над смешной бородой и над тем, что Стив снова отрастил ее, потому что Баки считал ее смешной. Все было хорошо, и ничего не изменилось. Ничего не произошло. 

Просто Баки попадается на глаза твит, что-то бросовое, бессмысленное, просто твит, который он увидел, проматывая ленту на телефоне, просто реклама статьи в каком-то идиотском таблоиде, который не стоит внимания. Баки и не собирается о ней думать. «Десять неоспоримых доказательств того, что Стив Роджерс настоящий муж Маргарет Картер». Полный бред, надо же выдумать такое. Он запихивает телефон поглубже в карман. Выбегает на балкон и выкуривает три, нет, четыре сигареты подряд, задыхаясь, давясь и закашливаясь густым дымом, бьет себя по колену раз, другой, третий, не от злости, просто слишком много эмоций сразу, надо же куда-то их девать. Лучше так, чем держать их в себе, мало-помалу отравляя разум ядом сомнений. 

Баки решает, что лучше всего сходить в спортзал, побить грушу или побегать на дорожке, и идет и ложится на диван. Всего на минуту. Прочитать проклятую статью, просто чтобы быть в курсе, что опять насочиняли эти блогеры. Конечно, с дивана он не встает. Всего пара сотен слов, и вся его тщательно выстроенная жизнь, с идеальными завтраками с гуакамоле со свежеиспеченным хлебом, долгими прогулками и нежностями по утрам в постели, идет прахом. Потому что ничего не произошло, ничего не изменилось. Все плохо, и это ничем не исправить. 

Да, Баки ревнив. Ему следовало бы больше верить Стиву, это решило бы тысячу проблем. Стив говорил ему, что никуда не уходил, что никогда не любил никого, кроме Баки, и никому не передавал щит. Просто маленькое искривление пространства, на несколько секунд пропустившее тени из другой реальности. Стив говорит, что даже тот старик ничего не говорил о Пегги. Что он только сидел и любовался озером, сверкая золотым кольцом. Но Баки видел его, видел кольцо, видел щит, слышал о Пегги! Слышал! Он должен верить словам Стива, но слова так часто бывают лживы. «Вы особенный, сержант Барнс», «Ты подарок человечеству, Зимний Солдат», «Не кричи, это разве больно, ублюдок?». Он должен верить своим глазам, своей памяти, но и она подводит. Он помнит, Стив маленький и слабый, он помнит, что порядок – это боль. Он видел это чертово кольцо, этот долбаный щит. 

Баки видел слишком много, он помнит слишком много. Больше, чем может осмыслить его несчастный разум. Он помнит Гидру и снег, помнит, как понял, что Стив не придет, помнит, как все забыл, как сам вставил фото Пегги в тот компас, но если Стив не лжет, кого любил, то почему не вытащил его? Баки помнит кресло и лабораторный стол, помнит смерти и кровь. Все, что он видел, все, что он слышал, тускло подсвечивается в его голове, будто светильник, накрытый подолом красного платья.

Баки думает, вспоминает, а когда мыслей становится слишком много, то берется за нож. Не здесь, не в чистой, идеально обставленной гостиной, где, что уж там, иногда он был счастлив, куда в любой момент может заглянуть Стив. Он идет в ванную, хоть и не запирает дверь. 

Ему нельзя. Стив запретил. Стив запретил делать много вещей: запираться в ванной, не брать трубку, когда звонят, резать себя, пытаться свести счеты с жизнью. Если подумать, Стив стал чертовски авторитарен в новом веке. 

Но Стив и правда слишком уж печется о нем, слишком много времени тратит на то, чтобы в чем-то убедить, как-то успокоить. Он часто садится рядом с ним на диван, показывает папки иногда – со старыми фотографиями, вырезками из газет. На них изображен сам Баки, иногда вместе со Стивом, иногда – Пегги с семьей. Иногда – совсем свежие фото их новой, безоблачной жизни. 

Баки тоже есть, что показать. Ха! Если бы он только мог. Если бы только Стив понял. На его теле много шрамов. Большую часть оставила на память Гидра, но есть и другие. Черт знает почему сыворотка не вылечила их. Один – под самым сердцем. Баки умудрился раздобыть скальпель и воткнуть себе в грудь. Он застрял между ребер, но Баки целую неделю пролежал под капельницей, без единого эксперимента. Кто знает, почему так мешал этот крохотный порез, но Баки с благоговением вспоминал эту неделю покоя. Второй шрам на самом плече, сейчас он скрыт пластинами железной руки, но Баки знает, что он там, ведь он так сильно ноет в феврале. Когда он очнулся на дне ущелья и думал, что не все потеряно, умирая от боли и холода, он боролся за жизнь. Он хотел срезать пропитавшуюся кровью ткань, перевязать обрубок руки, остановив кровотечение, но неверной рукой лишь порезал себе плечо. Обрубок болел так, что Баки и не представлял, что может быть страшнее этого. Но именно маленький порез унес его в белое, мутное забытье, без боли и холода. Третий шрам нравится ему больше всего, Баки нанес его себе уже после Гидры, в Бухаресте. У него не было какой-то истории. Просто он вышел славный. И Баки любил его просто так. 

Привычная обстановка казалась незнакомой, чужой, да и не он, а кто-то другой размазывал сопли на кафельном полу. Кто-то другой скулил от боли, с которой не справился и суперсолдат, повидавший много страшного. Любой эксперимент, любая пытка, любое задание однажды заканчивается. А в самом себе Баки застрял навсегда.

Его затянула череда неудач, опутала тень сомнений и страхов. Все, что с ним произошло, не случайно. Разве кто-то другой мог оказаться на его месте? Разве кто-то еще мог собрать все те беды, что обрушились на него? Разве Стив, сидя в клетке, послушно ждал бы, когда его схватят и поведут в лабораторию? Разве он позволил бы взять себя в плен? Скинуть с поезда? Разве он бросился бы в бега, скрываясь от Баки, если бы тот сказал, что хочет помочь? Разве он стоял бы перед зеркалом с ножом в руке, без рубашки, с унизительно приоткрытой дверью? 

Обычно Баки садится на пол, но сейчас встает перед зеркалом. Обычно он знает, где нужно резать, но сейчас не может понять, чего хочет на самом деле. Плечо, предплечье, грудь, бедро? Все не то, все не в радость. 

– Баки, ты скоро? – слышит он сонный, ленивый голос Стива. 

– Сейчас выхожу, – отзывается Баки. 

Стив ни о чем не подозревает, пусть так и остается. Но нужно торопиться. 

Баки наскоро, наугад проводит лезвием ножа по плечу, разглядывая тонкую бледную черту. Он режет неглубоко, почти не больно, Баки не любит боль. Дело не в ней, дело в нем самом. Как тело может оставаться целым, когда душа давно покрылась трещинами? Порез длинный и неглубокий, всегда немного тревожно, вдруг недожал, вдруг только царапина и нужно резать еще раз. Баки слишком устал, чтобы двигаться больше, чем нужно. Даже если они могут ему помочь. Он облегченно вздыхает, когда на коже выступают первые, крохотные капельки крови. Он берет салфетку и промакивает их, чтобы убедиться – на их месте набегают новые. Их становится все больше, одна большая тяжелая капля катится вниз по руке. Баки касается ранки и разводит края в стороны. Хорошо получилось. Он не любит боль, но как удержаться, не трогать, не давить на порез, не гладить правильные, толстые края, убеждаясь, что он есть, что он хороший, что все получилось. 

И все же это не то. Не то, чего он хочет. 

– Ну ты выходишь? – говорит Стив, раздраженно, требовательно. 

Он не заходит в ванную, он властный, но пока думает, что Баки в порядке – уважает личное пространство. 

– Да выхожу-выхожу, – отзывается Баки. 

Он еще раз касается раны, убеждаясь, что она не заживет еще час. Еще целый час он сможет трогать и гладить края в укромном уголке, и никто, даже Стив, не сможет у него это отнять. Но это не то! Совсем не то, что он хочет. 

Баки смотрит в зеркало. На свое усталое, осунувшееся лицо, на тени под глазами, на испорченное, оскверненное тело. Ему хочется приставить лезвие ко лбу и провести черту до подбородка. Ему хочется сделать десять разрезов, похожих на прутья клетки, в которой он заперт. Сделать сто разрезов, а когда лицо превратиться в месиво из кровавых ошметков, бросить нож и железной рукой исполосовать стены во всем доме. Но нельзя. Стив увидит, увидят все. Когда он жил один, в Бухаресте, можно было делать все что угодно. Но он не делал. Что за дурак? 

Баки смотрит на свое лицо, и ему хочется разодрать его в клочья. Ему хочется вынуть глаза, которые видели слишком много, ему хочется разорвать этот дурацкий рот, снова и снова подставлявшийся под лживые поцелуи. Ему хочется пробить череп, чтобы все мысли, сводящие его с ума, вылетели наружу и оставили его навсегда. 

Он хочет приставить нож к своей груди и вонзить его в сердце, нет, вырезать тот комок тошнотной, едкой боли, что засела у него внутри. Он пристраивает острие ножа там, где чувствует частое, судорожное биение сердца. 

Это лучший выход. Ведь дело не в Пегги, не в Гидре, и даже не в Стиве. Дело в нем самом. Он сам во всем виноват. Он – начало и конец всего. Это он позволил сбросить себя с поезда, и некому было остановить Стива, когда тот решил утопиться вместе с «Валькирией». Это он пытался устроить конец света, помогая запустить хеликэрриеры. Это он поссорил Стива с друзьями. Это он изводит его своей ревностью и приступами безумия. Он тянет его назад, не давая жить своей жизнью. Это он убил тех людей, на которых указала Гидра. Это он убил их всех и не смог убить себя, в самом начале, когда еще был шанс, когда уже было ясно, что не выбраться. На самом деле никогда не мог, что бы ни думал Стив, заставая его с дулом пистолета во рту или на краю крыши. А вдруг сейчас? Вдруг сейчас сможет?

– Баки! Я захожу, – слышит он встревоженный, немного злой от страха голос. 

Баки жмет на ручку ножа, кожа болезненно натягивается, но не рвется. 

– Да отвали ты от меня! Отвали! Отвали! Отвали! – надсадно орет он, забрызгивая зеркало слюной. 

Глупо, очень глупо, Барнс. Потому что, конечно, Стив не слушает его, он никогда не слушает. Он влетает в ванную, выбивает нож, обнимает, обволакивает собой, как будто это может помочь, как будто что-то изменит. Это рутина, рутина их жизни. Они стоят в ванной, комната слишком тесная для двоих. Они молчат. Все уже сказано сотню раз. 

«Стиви, я устал, я не могу», – мог бы сказать Баки. 

«Ничего. Я могу», – ответил бы Стив. 

«Моя жизнь – не твое дело», – мог бы сказать Баки. 

«Нет, мое», – ответил бы Стив. 

«Просто жить – не для меня», – мог сказать Баки. 

«Это пройдет», – ответил бы Стив. 

«Я же не только для себя!» – мог бы объяснить Баки. 

«Ну и дурак», – проворчал бы Стив.

Они долго стоят вдвоем, молча прокручивая в головах все слова, что были и будут сказаны, проливая на плечи друг друга слезы о том, что же стало с их жизнью. 

Баки хотел бы остаться один, хотел бы закончить начатое, но когда он получал то, что хочет? Стив обнимает крепко, у Баки нет сил, чтобы двигаться. Нет сил объяснять и отстаивать себя. Он чувствует уверенные объятья, хотя знает, Стив напуган сильнее, чем следовало бы. Он чувствует, как со слезами уходит напряжение, чувствует, как тепло Стива, которое против воли наполняет тело, не вытягивая полностью, но снижая до приемлемого уровня ту боль, что заставляет мечтать покончить с ней раз и навсегда. 

И все же дело не в Стиве, не в Гидре, даже не в Пегги. Дело в нем самом. Задолго до того, как его втянули в игры с войной, тайными экспериментами и любовными треугольниками, Баки был счастливым ребенком, а потом что-то пошло не так. Он встретил Стива и узнал, что любовь не всегда бывает взаимной, он рос и видел, как подлецы получают все, что хотят, а добряков жизнь швыряет на самое дно. Он узнал, что такое страх и война. Насилие, которому нет конца. Каково это, когда тебя используют. Когда винят во всех грехах, которых ты даже не помнишь. Когда тебя бросает тот, кого ты любишь… Или нет? Будто когда-то давно в его сознании появилось зернышко тьмы, медленно – годы и десятилетия, превращаясь в росток, пуская корни, отращивая раскидистую крону. Пока не стало таким большим, что Баки перестал помещаться вместе с ним в собственном теле. И все же ему никогда не хватало духу покончить с собой. 

– Я решил, что еще поживу, – говорит он Стиву. 

– Спасибо, милый, – слышит он в ответ и чувствует мягкий, влажный поцелуй на виске. 

Баки пока не хватает духу покончить с собой. Пока. Но когда-то этот болезненный, едкий сгусток тьмы был совсем крошечным. Надо просто подождать. Любой хороший снайпер умеет ждать. Баки может ждать часами, сутками, десятилетиями. Он обязательно дождется, когда жить станет страшнее, чем умирать. Или нет. Если Стиву не надоест изгонять боль в его груди своим теплом.


End file.
